


Lost and Found

by tomcatgirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4862912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomcatgirl/pseuds/tomcatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is having a rotten day and Derek makes it better. <br/>AKA Puppies and first impressions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

Stiles' day was not going well. Some asshole had hit him with his bike and fractured his wrist as his dog slipped out of his collar and ran away. “Roscoe!” he called as he walked dejectedly through town near where he had been hit earlier that day. He had tried to go looking before he got his cast, unfortunately his father was the Sheriff and forced him to the hospital before looking for his dog. “Roscoe, here boy!” No response, and Stiles bit back tears. The dog was only a few years old, a sweet terrier mutt that he had found by the side of the road, but he had become a constant in the young man's life.

The next day he went around town and hung fliers, “LOST DOG: Responds to Roscoe, terrier with a horrible sense of humor and a penchant for stealing socks. White and brown.” He also included his address and phone number, and the promise of a reward in large letters. No one that he talked to had seen his dog, and Stiles tried to keep the panic at bay. The next afternoon he was startled off of his couch when the doorbell rang. He opened the door with trepidation and was met with an enthusiastic bark and an armful of happy dog. There weren't tears, there weren't. He didn't even realize he had dropped to the floor with Roscoe in his arms until an uncomfortable sounding cough came from above him.

Stiles looked up through bleary eyes and noticed the man in his doorway for the first time. He scrambled to his feet, arms still wrapped securely around the wriggling mass of fur and looked up at the man. “Uh, hi, thank you so much for finding, I'm Stiles,” he said in a rush as he hurridly freed one hand to offer to the man. He noticed too late that it was the one with the cast. The man clasped his hand warmly nevertheless.

“Derek. Hale. I found him on my property yesterday evening and saw your fliers in town today.”

“I can't thank you enough. He means the world to me, he's pretty much my only company, I mean, I have friends,” he clarified quickly, and blushed when Derek gave a small smile. “But you know, dogs are the best. Man's best friend and all.” He glanced up at Derek from under his lashes as he set Roscoe down. “I didn't specify a reward, but name your price and I'll see if I can do it.”

“Dinner,” was the reply, though it was pushed past lips that parted in surprise after completion, as if it were an accident that it was released. “I mean, if you don't mind. I don't really need anything.” Stiles smiled and ushered him inside.

“Dinner it is.”


End file.
